The Ghost Lover
by illusionsofthesoul
Summary: His lover looked down at the water below her and smiled as silent tears dripped from her eyes to the sea. "Farewell" she whispered holding her hands over her heart as if all traces of Ichigo would disappear if she let them fall. "Farewell Ichigo, My love."
1. Chapter 1 - Farewell My Love

Part 1 - Farewell My Love

"I promise you I shall marry you when I return." Ichigo whispered to his lover. As tears fell from her eyes she nodded and watched Ichigo board his ship, Its beautifully carved railing, the starboard side of the ship leaning up against the bank.

She watched Ichigo climb the gangplank to the deck of the ship. He was instantly greeted by his fellow friends and crewmen.

As soon as he had arrived the gangplank was raised off the ground and loaded onto the ship. The boat started sailing within minutes, with men running to their posts. Just before Ichigo went to start work he turned around and shouted "Farewell my love!" Before flashing a cocky grin and moving away.

His lover looked down at the water below her and smiled as silent tears dripped from her eyes to the sea. "Farewell" she whispered holding her hands over her heart as if all traces of Ichigo would disappear if she let them fall.

"Farewell Ichigo, My love."

AN - This story is based off the ballad 'The Ghost Lover'. It was originally used as a peice of English homework but I decided to use it as a FanFiction.

Each Chapter is a verse in the ballad so some of the chapters are rather short.

That being said please review as I really want to know what people think of my work.

From Illusions ;)


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm Scared of Lying Alone

Part 2 - I'm Scared of Lying Alone

You promised to marry me and now you are gone forever. Why did you have to go out that day my love, only to get caught up in a storm and perish. I wish you were here with me, for I have never felt so alone in my life.

_'I am sorry to tell you that the ship Chancery was sunk on the 8__th__ of July. There were no survivors to speak of at this time. We are sorry for your loss.'_

"Right!"

Lying here I am scared to think of what shall happen to me now but I know one thing. Now that your gone Ichigo I am scared of lying alone for the rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 3 - Deaths Door

Part 3 - Deaths Door

The witching hour on the stroke of midnight, Ichigo arrives at deaths door. The silver shimmer of light from the full moon illuminates everything in sight that wishes to be seen, though casting shadows over the things that do not, making them hidden, mysterious and frightening to the faint hearted. The weak can not survive in the land of deaths angel. He taps on her window to the count of four and waits with stones in his heart, Dripping of water from the sea in which he died in.

The dark angel hears and clothes herself in robes as black as the sky above. Her lover waiting for her, as she has many. Her love is any man who has been taken below.


	4. Chapter 4 - If I Had One Wish

Part 4 - If I Had One Wish

She takes him by the hand, both hands as cold as ice and leads him through hallways and door until they enter a grand bedroom, she lays him down on the bed and whispers to him "If I could have one wish in the world it would be that is night will never come to and end."


	5. Chapter 5 - White Moon Lock The Sun Away

Part 5 - White Moon Lock The Sun Away

As they lay, the angel of death wishes that the crow shall never call, for as long as the crow does not call, morning will not come.

Until morning comes she is protected from the fiery golden rays of the sun, She is happy with it's door the silvery white moon locking it away.


	6. Chapter 6 - Your True Bed

Part 6 - Your True Bed

"Where does your true bed reside?"

The dark angel asked Ichigo who doesn't reply. "Who is..." She continues "...The love that shall watch over you as you lie and sleep in this land for the rest of time?"

"The sand on the shore of the beach is my bed and the sea is my sheet. But no wind shall ever rustle through my hair and touch me again as my body now sleeps in the deep ocean, the ocean that shall always be there no matter how far you try to escape from it." He ushered sadly.


	7. Chapter 7 - Only A Little

Part 7 - Only A Little

Deaths angel watches Ichigo wonder away from her to find his love in her dreams, She smiles at the thought of taking yet another victim into her world that night. "Now all she needs to do is say she wants to be with her love for the rest of time." That was her last thought before disappearing into the darkness.

I see him in my dream, he is holding his hand out to me, my lover, my Ichigo.

I now wish that this night will never end.

However all dreams must end and the sun begins to rise.

Ichigo is starting to disappear, he's eroding away. All my feelings, I can no longer hide them away. I don't want this to ever end.

"Will I ever see you again." I cry out to him.

He replies solemnly " When little fishes fly, the seas run dry and hard rocks melt with the sun...I will never see you again."

"Is there a way that I can stay with you?" I ask Ichigo.

He looks away before answering "You can join me in my world now. But only if you so choose."

I nod wanting nothing more than to be with him again, to hold him again, to kiss him again.

He steps forward his hand outstretched to me. "Than come" he whispers to me.

I take his hand "Will I die?" I asked suddenly weary.

He looks up and flashes his cocky grin and I am instantly reassured "Only a little!"


End file.
